Look Moony I'm A Rockstar
by StillFindingMyself
Summary: Sirius grins wildly as he struts into the living room of their entirely too small flat with Remus's favorite oversized Beatle's t-shirt hanging clear to his bare knees. He picks up an old accoustic guitar from its rightful place in the corner collecting dust and holds it upside down as he dances across their flat strumming some horrendous chord. *Complete Wolfstar fluff!


This was inspired by the Brantely Gilbert song "My Kind Of Crazy" You should definitely check it out! Also reviews are always welcome. Good, bad, or in between I'll gladly take them all!

* * *

"Look Moony I'm a rockstar." Sirius grins wildly as he struts into the living room of their entirely too small flat with Remus's favorite over sized Beatle's t-shirt hanging clear to his bare knees. He picks up an old accoustic guitar from its rightful place in the corner collecting dust and holds it upside down as he dances across their flat strumming some horrendous chord that's sure to bust one of Remus's eardrums. Remus peeks above the book he's reading just in time to see Sirius whipping his shaggy black hair back and forth whilst also screeching "DREAM ON!" continuously at the top of his lungs. "You rock baby!" Remus chuckles as he lays the book in his lap to clap generously for the one man rock show he's receiving free of charge. Sirius twirls, shimmies, and jumps through the air all the while still screeching as all talented musicians should. "BRAVO! BRAVO!" Remus shouts as Sirius drops the guitar and does a somersault before giving one last screech of rock and finally going limp on the floor. Remus laughs and continues to clap. "Thank you, thank you, honestly thank you!" Sirius exclaims as he indulges his adoring fans with a deep bow cultivated by too many ball room dance lessons instructed by Satan herself, Walburga Black. Sirius smirks at the thought of his mother seeing him now: Half naked, wearing his werewolf boyfriends muggle rock band sleep shirt, and pretending to be a rockstar in a flat they owned together, as a couple. It was propoturous and unthinkable that Sirius would ever associate with a creature like Remus Lupin let alone be sexually and emotionally involved with one. The always accepting and open minded Walburga Black would have kissed a muggle before she'd stand for her son being in love with a gay werewolf. Luckily Sirius didn't rightly give a bloody fuck what Walburga Black would and would not have stood for so he shook away the shadow that always fell over his heart when he thought of his mother and moved on to much more pleasant things, like a bitching thank you speech for all of his loyal fans. He was a rockstar after all.

"Really I couldn't have done it without my fans. You're all so amazing! Firstly I'd like to thank Mcgoogles, the only woman I ever loved, and those beautiful legs of hers for being the biggest inspiration to many of my more cheeky songs. Much love Mcgoogles!" Sirius winks at Remus as he licks his lips rather innapropriatley. Remus squirms. " Secondly I'd like to thank that filthy git James Potter for abandoning me, in favor of his 'best mate theif' of a wife, even though we had previously made plans to ride my motorbike around like badasses today. Thus leaving me at home to suffer in silence on one of my boyfriends insufferable "reading days" in which he sits around all day with his eyes glued to an entirely to dusty book instead of on me." "Such a diva..." Remus scoffs. Sirius continues on unaffected. "Potter's disgressions, hurtful as they may be, did however inspire me to write one of the most touching songs in my repetuar. The song is rightfully entitled "That Dirty, Filthy, Git: James 'Ex-Best Mate' Potter." Remus laughes as Sirius sighs melodramaticly and stares into the distance momentarily. "Finally and most importantly I'd like thank the one and only, Remus 'Moony' Lupin hyphen Black." Sirius chuckles as Remus's face turns ten different shades of red. " Thank you for being so irritatingly perfect all the time and for blushing so easily, cause I think it's quite adorable." "I do not blush, Sirius." Remus huffs indignantly. "Continuing on, I'd like to also give you a massive thanks for making me hot tea and chocalate muffins in the mornings after I drink to much fire whiskey and piss in trash cans outside the pub. Even if your muffins are dry and always a bit burnt on the bottoms." "Bloody ungrateful." Remus mutters to himself. "Thank you for always loving me. Even when I have no manners and burp at the table or make fun of your horrible muffins to your face. Thank you for your relentless efforts to instill proper grammar in me even though I'm hopeless and clearly don't give a merlins ass about semi-commas or where ever the hell you're supposed to put them." "Semi-colons" Remus corrects him absent mindedly. "Yes, yes of course. Semi-conjunctions and all that." Remus sighs. "I want to thank you also for always taking Padfoot for long walks in the park and scratching behind his ears just right. Really. He quite likes that. Rather a lot. Hmm, oh. Thank you for biting my lip sometimes when we kiss. I fancy that quite a bit. Especially after you've just brushed your teeth and it tastes like mint. Yes. That is.. just. It's really very very nice." Sirius smirks and gazes at Remus for a moment before continuing on with his speech. "Thank you for doing the dishes all the time, because Merlin knows if it were up to me we'd be eating your burnt muffins off the kitchen floor." "Sirius, mention those damn muffins one more bloody time. I dare you." Remus does his best to look perturbed but only succeeds in looking a bit constipated. "Last but not least I'd like to thank you after all these years for still being my overly cautious, chocolate obsessed, bookworm, werewolf of a boyfriend because you make me happier then I've ever been in my entire life and I don't know who or where I'd be without you by my side. Even on days when I hate everything about myself and I can't find a silver lining anywhere, you smile and I feel instantly brighter. You're my sunshine Moony, and I'm completely in love with every single thing about you. From your awful cooking to the way you breathe when you sleep. I love it all. I've never felt luckier then when I'm holding your hand and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side." A whisp of black hair falls into Sirius's face as he picks at a loose string on Remus's shirt as if it's the most interesting thing in the world. Remus's heart flutters much like it used to when they were just two boys secretly snogging in a broom closet with no intent of ever feeling much more beyond that moment. It was all hormones and urges back then, but this was so much more. This was good morning kisses and hot hangover tea. This was playing along when Sirius wanted to be a rockstar and trying without hope of ever succeeding in teaching Sirius how to use a semi-colon. This was a million meaningless details all stitched together with mistakes and love to make something beautiful and unbreakable. What they had was true love, the kind that stood unblemished even under the pressure of the biggest war the wizarding world had ever faced. This wasn't wild and passionate lust. This was complete, all consuming, pure, unadalturated love and Remus knew no matter where they went for the rest of there lives it would never falter or fade.

Remus and Sirius are together molded as one in the middle of their living room. Wherever the first ends is where the next begins and so on forever and ever. Their arms are entangled infinitely as their lips brush lightly between whispered "I love you's". "You're wonderful." Remus speaks into Sirius's neck lightly as he runs his finger tips down Sirius's back. Remus knows at that moment that he could never want anything more then to just stay here in this very moment until he dies. Kissing now is quite a different experience then their first time in the boys labratory during 6th year. It had been magnificent and exhilerating, but it had also been full of unknown angles and awkward bumps accompanied by a few curse words. Now they knew each other perfectly. They knew the curves and movements of each other by heart. It was smooth and natural like they were born to hold each other. There bodies were handcrafted puzzle pieces specifically made to fit perfectly inside the other. It was incredible.

As Sirius goes to step in closer to Remus his foot gets catches the guitar still lying on the floor and he crashes to the floor taking down Remus in the process. They laugh breathlessly as Sirius rolls over to rest his head on Remus's chest. He can hear Remus heart beat and it comforts him. "This is home." Sirius thinks. Home isn't a word solely assigned to the place you grew up. Home is where you invest your time and love. Home is in a shitty flat with holes in the walls and a toilet that's always overflowing. Home is where the love of his life eats chocalate and reads on the couch they found at a garage sale in muggle London. Sirius smiles into Remus's wrinkled T-shirt and inhales the sweet smell of his soap. "Can we just stay in this moment forever." he whispers almost inaudibly. Remus smiles at him as he runs his fingers through Sirius's thick black mess of hair. He hears the distant pitter patter of rain outside on the pavement and he lays in wonder at what an amazing Sunday it has been just laying around the flat not doing much of anything. Remus decides that he'd gladly settle for not doing much of anything for the rest of his life as long as Sirius was there to not do anything with. He feels Sirius breathe and his chest swells for no easily explainable reason. "No." Remus pauses to lightly press his lips to the top of Sirius's head. "We can't stay in this moment forever, but we can have a million more moments just like this until forever ends. I'd quite fancy that."


End file.
